1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shock device, and particularly relates to an anti-shock device that is small in size and can eliminate shock in vertical and horizontal axes.
2. Description of Related Art
As land in modern cities becomes more limited, buildings are being built taller and taller to provide more accommodation. Skyscrapers have even become an important index of a city's development.
However, skyscrapers are faced with potential dangers, for example, earthquakes. The United States, Taiwan and Japan are located on a seismic belt and suffer frequent earthquakes, so it is especially vital to have an anti-shock device to protect skyscrapers in these countries.
In addition, historical cultural relics, important instruments in hospitals, rescue centers, electronic elements and precision machinery also need to be protected by anti-shock devices.
A conventional anti-shock device is comprised of a seat and an inner member, which have a relative movement to each other when they receive vibrations. A curved rail is defined in the seat or in the inner member, so it is necessary to have a long curved rail to increase vibration elimination capacity, but the entire device would be too large to be packaged conveniently.
Therefore, the invention provides an anti shock device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.